


I Want to Say Hello

by merryofsoul



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryofsoul/pseuds/merryofsoul
Summary: Junhui is trying to show his friends that true love is possible. Jihoon is just along for the ride.





	I Want to Say Hello

**Author's Note:**

> Just something cute that I wanted to write, and I also love the cute way Jun and Woozi look at each other. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Thank you to tullycat for the beta, and to helicases for the enthusiastic help and encouragement! <3
> 
> Title from "Hello."

Junhui takes the stairs two at a time and all but crashes through the door to Minghao’s floor. He shouldn’t be running inside, but true love is on the line. 

Minghao is due back from class in less than twenty minutes, and Junhui needs to be far away before that happens. However, the universe isn’t making his life easy. The photo printers in the art building were against him, it started raining halfway to the graduate student dorms, and then the undergrads weren’t moving out of his way fast enough. It’s like the universe doesn’t want Minghao to be happy.

So he shouldn’t be running, but he is, and when he speeds around the corner he almost smacks into one of Minghao’s neighbors. In his attempts not to bulldoze the stranger over, Junhui does a quick foot maneuver which results in him hitting the wall with his shoulder and ricocheting away. The folder that had been tucked safely in his jacket slides out, and he watches in dismay as all of the freshly printed photos scatter across the floor. 

He looks from the collection of pictures to the stranger who is staring at them with wide eyes. The stranger looks up at Junhui and blinks rapidly before turning to leave. 

“This isn’t what it looks like!” Junhui yells. “I’m scheming!” 

“I didn’t ask!” the guy calls back. Junhui is tempted to run after him, because holy shit that guy was cute and Junhui definitely needs to make it clear that he isn’t in love with Seokmin. He just has twenty pictures of Seokmin printed because he needs to tape them to Minghao’s door. It will make sense once Junhui explains it. But now he has barely ten minutes until Mingaho gets back, so he needs to work quickly. 

Junhui takes one last look at the back of the cute guy with the dark hair and the green hoodie and drops to his knees to collect the pictures. He’s only grabbed a few when he hears the sound of footsteps approaching. 

“Please tell me I’m not helping a stalker,” the guy says, crouching down next to Junhui and sweeping pictures toward him.

“I’m not a stalker,”” Junhui says quickly. “I’m just trying to show my friend that true love _is_ possible and if he just looks in front of his eyes, there’s the perfect guy right there.”

“Ah, matchmaking,” the guy says. “That’s almost just as bad.”

Junhui snorts and takes the handful of pictures being offered to him. 

“I’m Junhui,” he says as they both stand back up. “Or just Jun, if you want.”

“Jihoon,” the guy replies. 

Junhui scrambles for a reason to keep Jihoon near him, so even though he has a roll of tape in his backpack, he asks, “Hey. I forgot tape. Do you have some?”

Jihoon rolls his eyes, but gestures for Junhui to follow him. 

*

“What the hell is wrong with you?” 

Junhui looks up from his meal as Minghao sits down across from him and angrily drops his tray on the table.

“Lots of things,” Junhui answers. “Which one are you referring to?”

“I’m talking about _this,_ ” Minghao says, shoving his phone in Junhui’s face. There’s a picture of Minghao’s door, plastered with the photos of Seokmin. Junhui delicately clears his throat and pushes the phone away.

“I didn’t do that,” Junhui says.

“Bullshit,” Minghao says. “Just like you didn’t put his picture in my bathroom cabinet or my cereal or my _fridge—_ ”

“Really don’t know what you’re talking about,” Junhui says, going back to his meal. 

Minghao huffs out an angry breath. “Of course you do, you little— oh, hey.” Minghao’s tone changes completely as he switches back to Korean and Junhui looks up to see Seokmin sitting down next to Mingaho. 

“Hey!” Seokmin’s voice is bright and cheerful, as always, but Junhui catches the quick, nervous look he shoots at Minghao before starting to eat. Junhui has been working hard, hiding pictures of Minghao and Seokmin in each other’s apartments and trying to leave them alone together as much as possible. It looks like it’s working out just as he pictured. 

Junhui speeds up his eating as Minghao asks about Seokmin’s recent trip to see his family and Seokmin’s face lights up as he responds. Junhui was almost finished before Minghao showed up, but now he definitely wants to get done quickly. Minghao glares at him as he realizes what Junhui is doing, and Junhui gives him an angelic smile through a mouthful of food. 

He’s just cleared his plate when he sees Jihoon. He’s walking by on his own, backpack pulled up high on his shoulders and travel mug in hand. He sees Junhui looking at him and nods in greeting before his gaze flicks to Minghao, and then Seokmin. His eyebrows raise suggestively, and he’s laughing as he turns away to keep walking. 

“Gotta go,” Junhui says, swallowing his last mouthful hurriedly and jumping up from the table.

“Hey!” Minghao yells after him. “Clean up your trash!”

Junhui hurries to catch up to Jihoon, who gives him an amused look as he reaches him.

“They’re cute together, aren’t they?” Junhui asks. 

“Oh, definitely,” Jihoon replies.

“ _And_ they make each other laugh and get along really well and I think it could really work out,” Junhui says all in one breath as they push through the doors to the outside. “So. I might need your help again.”

Jihoon squints against the bright afternoon sun and shrugs. “Okay. Why not?” 

“Here, give me your number,” Junhui says, digging in his bag and handing over his phone and a pair of sunglasses. Jihoon shakes his head in amusement as he adds his number to Junhui’s phone, and then tries to hand back both items. 

“No, those are for you,” Junhui says, only accepting the phone. “I gotta go. I’ll text you!”

“Thanks?” Jihoon calls after him. Junhui waves as he disappears around the corner. 

*

“What do you study, anyway?” Junhui asks as he accepts another tealight from Jihoon. They have a good system going — Jihoon taking the candles out of the packaging and straightening the wicks, and Junhui setting them up around the kitchenette. It’s going to be super romantic when they’re finished. 

“Music,” Jihoon replies. “Specifically music production, but I’ve taken all kinds of classes. I’m getting my master’s now.”

“Oh, me too,” Junhui says. “Not in music though. I do dance. But I’ve taken some music classes and I know how to play piano. I’m surprised we haven’t seen each other before.”

“I’ve seen you,” Jihoon says. Junhui looks up in surprise, but Jihoon isn’t looking at him, focused instead on the candle in his hands. 

“You have?” Junhui asks. “Was I amazing?”

Jihoon snorts. “What kind of question…” He looks up at Junhui and shakes his head in bemusement. “Yes. You were amazing.”

“Well now I don’t believe you,” Junhui says. “Should’ve said it before I did.”

“Wow,” Jihoon replies. He checks his watch and says, “Hey, we’ve only got fifteen more minutes.”

Junhui picks up the lighter. “Let’s light ‘em up.”

Thirty minutes later, Junhui and Jihoon stand shoulder to shoulder and watch the firefighters walk in and out of the building. 

“What’s going on?” Minghao asks as he arrives, right on time. Seokmin isn’t far behind, holding the take-out that Junhui asked him to get. Junhui’s whole plan was to ask each of them to meet him for dinner and then be gone before they showed up with only the romantic setting left behind. Minghao frowns when he sees Seokmin, and then turns that frown on Junhui, who is staring intently at the building. 

“I don’t know. I was just here waiting for you,” Junhui says with a shrug. He thinks he plays it off pretty well, but one of Minghao’s neighbors betrays him.

“I heard one of the firefighters say someone lit like, a hundred tealights in one of the kitchens,” she says. Jihoon coughs slightly next to Junhui, and Junhui pokes a warning elbow into his side. “I don’t think anything actually caught fire, but it set off the smoke detectors.”

“Which kitchen?” 

“Fourth floor,” the neighbor answers. 

Minghao glares at Junhui. Jihoon is shaking with silent laughter next to him and is absolutely no help at all. 

“You know what?” Junhui looks down at his bare wrist. “I’m late.” 

“Wen Junhui!” Minghao calls after him as he takes off. Junhui pretends not to hear.

*

“Oh my god, thank you,” Junhui says as Jihoon walks up to him in front of the dining hall and hands over Junhui’s backpack. He’d left it in the kitchen of Minghao’s apartment building, and rather than expose himself by going back for it, he’d texted Jihoon to rescue it. 

“You’re welcome,” Jihoon replies. “How did you get into your apartment without your keys?” 

“My roommate was home,” Junhui replies. “And good thing too, or I would’ve had to climb the fire escape.”

“Wow,” Jihoon says. 

“Do you have time right now?” Junhui asks. “I’ll buy you food as a thank you.”

“What?” Jihoon shakes his head. “You don’t have to do that.”

“Let me,” Junui says. “As a thank you for all of the other help too.” 

They go through the line together, but when Junhui gets distracted by the sauce packets at the register, Jihoon whips out his card and pays. Junhui’s complaints that _he_ was supposed to be the one to pay follow them all the way to their table, but his voice peters out as he watches Jihoon demolish his bowl of rice in just a few bites. He slides his own portion over without a word. 

“I don’t like it anyway,” Junhui says at Jihoon’s questioning look. Jihoon’s look turns disbelieving, but he takes the rice. They eat in silence for a little while and it’s nice to share a meal with someone new and realize you can be quiet with them. 

“Oh, look who it is,” someone says, sitting next to Jihoon. 

“Jihoon-ah,” a second voice drawls, dropping into the other available seat with his own tray of food. “I thought you were too busy to eat lunch with us.” 

Jihoon looks between the newcomers with wide eyes before he turns his panicked gaze on Junhui. 

“That’s—that’s not what I said,” Jihoon mumbles, swallowing his food hurriedly.

“Oh? Joshua? Did I misread the text?” The second newcomer goes for his pocket and drags out his phone.

“No, Jeonghan,” Joshua says over Jihoon’s head, who looks like he wants to die. “I think that’s what it said.”

“Guys,” says a new voice. A tray appears on the table next to Junhui. Who are these people? “Leave it.” 

Jeonghan makes a face and puts his phone away. Jihoon is too busy gulping out of his water bottle to introduce them, so Junhui does it himself. The newcomers introduce themselves as Jeonghan, Joshua, and Seungcheol and ask Junhui how old he is and tell him to call them hyung. 

“It’s not often that Jihoon makes new friends,” Jeonghan teases.

“Shut up, I have friends,” Jihoon mutters. “Don’t you have undergrads to terrorize?”

“I’m meeting Seungkwannie and Vernon after this, don’t worry,” Jeonghan replies. “So nice of you to be worried about them.”

“How did you guys meet?” Joshua asks. “Why haven’t we heard about it?”

Junhui sees Seungcheol shakes his head, but he’s sort of smiling as he continues to eat. Junhui gets the feeling that it’s a lot easier to let Jeonghan and Joshua run their course than it is to try and get them to stop. Jihoon looks resigned, like he’s used to this type of attention, but Junhui feels the need to make it a little easier on him. 

Junhui smiles. “It’s a secret.” 

Joshua blinks, probably expecting the truth or some sort of flustered reply. Jeonghan snorts and says, “I like you.”

Junhui is normally more shy around people he’s just met, but there’s something about Jihoon’s friends that put him at ease. When Jihoon laughs at Junhui’s response, Junhui knows he did the right thing. 

*

Junhui’s knocking on Jihoon’s apartment door when Minghao finds him. 

“Jun?” 

“Oh?” Junhui turns to him in faux-surprise. “What are you doing here?”

“Did you forget which apartment I live in?” 

“What?” Junhui looks at the number on the apartment and laughs. “Oh. Haha. These doors all look the same to me.” He steps away from Jihoon’s door and tries to look innocent. He was actually coming to Jihoon’s room to figure out how difficult it would be to hang a wreath to hang outside Minghao’s window. He made a really good one with all of the pictures featuring Seokmin and Minghao together that he could find. 

“You didn’t tell me you’d be coming over,” Minghao says. He has a shopping bag dangling from one arm. “I would’ve come home sooner.”

“Well—” Junhui starts, and then the door to Jihoon’s apartment opens. 

“Jun, what are you—” Jihoon stops talking when he sees Minghao, and Junhui smiles at nothing and no one in particular. 

There’s a long moment where no one says anything, and then Mingaho goes, “Okay, what the fuck? How did you two even meet?” 

“We just bumped into each other,” Junhui answers. “We’re friends now.”

Minghao raises an eyebrow. “Just like that?”

“Yeah,” Junhui says. “And I borrowed some money...which is why I’m here...to repay him.” He reaches into his pocket and fishes around for the bills he’d slipped in there earlier. They’d been hanging out on his dresser and he meant to put them in his wallet, but the transfer hasn’t happened yet. He screams a little on the inside when he sees he’s handing over almost sixty thousand won in notes. Jihoon doesn’t miss a beat, taking the bills and sliding them into his pocket. 

“You let him borrow that much money after first meeting him?” Minghao asks, eyes wide. 

“He looked desperate,” Jihoon says. Junhui gives him as much of a dirty look as he’s able with Minghao still standing there, but he can’t dispute what Jihoon said. He probably did look pretty desperate after dropping Seokmin’s pictures all over the floor. Jihoon’s face scrunches up in a grin and Junhui thinks it’s really unfair. There’s no way he can stay mad at a face like that. 

“Well, this has been weird,” Junhui says. “Let’s go!”

He grabs Minghao by the arm and steers him toward his apartment. Minghao starts muttering about how weird Junhui is, and Junhui looks back over his shoulder to get one last look at Jihoon. Jihoon’s covering his mouth to keep his laugh in, and blushes when Junhui winks before turning back around.

*

Junhui stops short at a knock on the door, looking to the closed door of Soonyoung’s room where his roommate has yet to emerge. It’s way too early on a Saturday for anyone to actually be up, but Junhui has a presentation that he might’ve left until the last minute, so he’d dragged himself out of bed early to work on it. 

He’s not expecting anyone, and he doubts Soonyoung is either, but he goes to answer it anyway. He stares at Jihoon in surprise until Jihoon shuffles slightly and moves his arms in a little wave. His hands are still shoved into the pockets of his unzipped coat, so it causes his arms to flap like a bird. Junhui feels a pang somewhere in his chest at the sight.

“You’re here!” Junhui says brightly. He’d given Jihoon his address a few days ago, when asked through text, but nothing came of it and Junhui stopped expecting anything to happen. He wasn’t expecting Jihoon to show up unannounced. “What’s going on?” 

“I was just on my way home, and I wanted to give you back your money,” Jihoon says. 

“Consider it repayment for the lunch you bought me,” Junhui says. 

“No.” Jihoon frowns. “That was my treat.” 

Junhui crosses his arms. “It was supposed to be _my_ treat, actually.”

Jihoon glares at him, which is so funny on such a normally sweet, cheerful face that Junhui almost laughs out loud. But then Jihoon yawns so powerfully that it brings tears to his eyes, and concern washes the laughter away. Junhui takes a real look at Jihoon and notices the hat pulled low, the bags under his eyes, and the slumped set to his shoulders. 

“Um. Are you okay?”

Jihoon squints at Junhui, as if the morning sun is too bright for him. Junhui’s apartment opens right onto a walkway, and he feels abruptly guilty that he’s been making Jihoon stand outside for so long, especially since the days are still starting out cold. 

“I’m fine,” Jihoon responds. “I should get going.”

He says that, but doesn’t move. Junhui gives him an extra thirty seconds to get his legs moving, but still nothing. 

“You didn’t even give me my money back yet,” Junhui says with a laugh. 

“Oh!” That makes Jihoon look more lively. He starts to pat his pockets as if he can’t remember where he put it. Junhui reaches out and grabs part of his jacket gently, tugging him forward until he steps into the entryway. 

“What?” Jihoon asks in confusion. 

“I’ll make you a coffee,” Junhui says. Jihoon doesn’t even put up a fight, just sits down to unlace his shoes and take off his coat. Junhui disappears steps around the corner to start the process, Jihoon shuffling along behind him. He places the money on the counter and considers one of the stools. 

“The couch is way more comfortable,” Junhui suggests. He brings over the drinks and Jihoon takes his gratefully. 

“You have such a nice apartment,” Jihoon says with a pout. “I hate the grad student dorms. The kitchens are always disgusting.”

“Yeah, but I have a Soonyoung,” Junhui says as he walks over, kicking an overflowing laundry basket in emphasis. Junhui settles down next to Jihoon and eyes him. “Why are you so tired? Did you sleep badly?”

“Didn’t sleep,” Jihoon answers, sipping his coffee like that wasn’t the most horrifying thing he could’ve said. 

Junhui looks over Jihoon’s outfit with a critical eye. “Were you...partying?”

“Ha,” Jihoon says, mostly into his mug where it echoes back out. “I don’t remember the last time I went to a party. I was working.” 

“What the hell kind of job—”

“In the studio,” Jihoon interrupts, smiling softly at Junhui. “I procrastinated.” 

“Ah, me too,” Junhui says. “In fact, I’m avoiding a presentation right now.”

“I can go,” Jihoon says, trying to stand. It looks hard with the way he’s folded himself up on the couch and curled around his coffee mug, but he still attempts it. Junhui puts out a steadying hand and keeps Jihoon in his seat. 

“Finish your coffee at least. I’ll just get my laptop.”

Junhui grabs it from his room and hurries back to the living room. He’s gone for less than a minute, but when he gets back, Jihoon is half-asleep, curled into the back of the couch. It looks like he’s trying to keep himself awake by staying upright, but is losing the battle. 

Junhui sits down gently next to him and tries not to jostle him too much. Jihoon’s eyes fly open anyway, and he looks extremely guilty and embarrassed. 

“It’s okay,” Junhui says before Jihoon can make any excuses. “Just rest.”

Jihoon nods and tips forward, his head landing on Junhui’s thigh without any warning. 

“God, is your head actually a rock?” Junhui complains. Jihoon snickers into the fabric of Junhui’s sweatpants, and Junhui’s stomach flips at the warm wash of breath. He clears his throat and pokes Jihoon’s neck. “Seriously. I think you have a medical condition.” 

“Guess I’ll die then,” Jihoon mutters back. He wiggles around and readjusts his head on Junhui’s leg until he seems to have found the most comfortable position. Junhui watches him, fondness welling up in his chest. 

“Are you done?” Junhui asks. “Comfy? Can I get you anything else?”

“A blanket would be nice,” Jihoon answers. It comes out half-sighed, like it’s the last thing he manages to say before falling completely asleep. Junhui grabs the blanket from the back of the couch and tucks it over Jihoon gently, trying his best not to wake him up. 

He’s not sure how he’s going to work on his computer with Jihoon’s head firmly in his lap, but he’d rather fail than move Jihoon now, so he guesses he’ll just have to make it work. 

*

**Junhui**  
_I know this is last minute but are you busy??_

**Seokmin**  
_Minghao and I were actually talking about going to a movie in a few hours_  
_Wanna come? ☺️☺️☺️_

**Junhui**  
_NO_

**Seokmin**  
_???_

**Junhui**  
_I mean, I was thinking food!!_  
_I can’t wait that long_  
_I’ll see you guys later 😚_

**Seokmin**  
_Okay 😄_

Junhui does a fist bump as he takes the steps to the arts building two at a time. He has to pick up his presentation comments from his professor, and then was going to bother Jihoon and see if he was available to brainstorm. His excuses to hang out with Jihoon are getting flimsier and Junhui doesn’t _really_ need help with the matchmaking, though it is fun to talk to somebody about it rather than do it all alone. At this point, Junhui could just call Jihoon his friend and not need an excuse to see him, but that makes him nervous. 

Jihoon makes him nervous. 

He texts Jihoon as he picks up his comments, heading down to Jihoon’s reserved studio when Jihoon texts back that he’s free. The studio is down a maze of hallways and tucked away in a corner. Junhui hears voices as he gets closer, though he can’t see who is speaking. 

“Where are you going?” someone asks.

“Getting lunch with Jun,” Jihoon replies. 

“Oh,” they reply, and Junhui smiles when he recognizes Chan’s voice. “Wen Junhui?”

“Yeah,” Jihoon replies. “You know him?”

“Yeah, we’ve danced together a lot,” Chan says. “I didn’t think you’d know him.”

“Why not?”

“I dunno...his sense of humor is kind of wild,” Chan says. “Not your type, I thought.”

“And?” Jihoon sounds unimpressed. Junhui desperately wishes he could see Jihoon’s face. 

“Nothing,” Chan replies quickly, seeming to realize that Jihoon is upset at something he said. “Hyung, I love Jun-hyung. I just didn’t think you two would get along, that’s all. ” 

“Oh,” Jihoon says. “Well. We do. Jun’s a really good friend and I think he’s awesome.”

Junhui grins as Jihoon’s words wash over him. He presses his palms to his cheeks to try and cools the flush he can feel building.

“Me too,” Chan says. “I’m glad you two are friends.”

Junhui hears the the squeak of a sneaker as one of them starts moving, and he dives for the bathroom door nearby so he doesn’t get caught eavesdropping. He hurries over to the sink and starts washing his hands just as Jihoon pushes through. Their eyes meet in the mirror and Jihoon looks startled. 

“Oh, hey,” Jihoon says. He glances over his shoulder and looks at Junhui a little nervously. “I didn’t expect you to get here so fast.” 

“I was in the building,” Junhui says. “Are you ready to eat?” 

Jihoon pays for lunch again, swiping his card before Junhui can get his in there. It makes Junhui’s heart flutter, and his appreciative smiles and words are all aimed at the top of Jihoon’s head as he ducks his head in embarrassment over his food. 

“Any progress with your friends?” Jihoon asks as they’re finishing up. 

“Oh yeah, I was trying to get them to eat again today actually, but when I texted they were already planning on a movie together,” Junhui says excitedly, taking out his phone. “I told them I was too busy to go, so it’s perfect. I wonder if it’s something romantic. Hao loves those old classics.” He freezes when he reads the text on his phone. 

“Are you kidding me,” Junhui says as he types furiously. “What a moron.” 

“What is it?” Jihoon asks, peering curiously across the table. Junhui frowns and shows Jihoon the phone. 

**Mingyu**  
_Hyung?? Why aren’t you coming to the movie?_

**Junhui**  
_Kim Mingyu you absolute idiot_

**Mingyu**  
_😔😔😔😔😔_  
_What did I do_

“Of course this would happen!” Junhui cries. “As if this wasn’t hard enough! I’ve even _talked_ to Mingyu about this, oh my god.” He looks at Jihoon and blinks. “What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

Jihoon’s mouth is twisted as if he’s trying to keep a smile from escaping, and he’s sitting there with his head resting on one fist as he watches Junhui talk. At Junhui’s question, he blinks and straightens up. 

“Like what?” Jihoon starts gathering their trash. “I’m just listening.” 

“Why are you laughing?” Junhui asks incredulously. “Is my suffering funny to you?” 

Jihoon stops pretending like he’s not laughing. His face softens and Junhui suddenly doesn’t know what to do with his hands. 

“I just think you’re funny,” Jihoon says. “And I wanted to say thank you.”

“Thank you for suffering?” Junhui asks.

“Thank you for making me laugh so much,” Jihoon clarifies. “This semester has been...kind of brutal, and hanging out has been really nice.”

“Oh,” Junhui says. “Well. I’m glad I could help?” 

Jihoon laughs again and asks, “Do you want to get coffee before I have to go back?”

*

Junhui waits for Jihoon outside of the mall, shifting nervously from foot to foot. It’d been hard to come up with a reason for meeting Jihoon that had to do with the matchmaking, but he’d figured something out eventually. 

“Hi!” Junhui calls, bouncing on his toes and waving as he sees Jihoon come up the sidewalk. 

“Hey,” Jihoon says with that cute smile. “Nice sweater.”

“Thanks,” Junhui says, tugging on the hem of it. “I stole it from Minghao.”

“Do you have things you want to buy?” Jihoon asks as they walk into the mall and head for the upstairs concourse. 

“Me?” Junhui looks at Jihoon on the escalator behind him. “Jihoon’s heart.”

Jihoon grins and cups the side of his neck, like he doesn’t know how else to respond to Junhui’s sudden flirtatious behavior. He grins as he watches Jihoon struggle with his response. 

“Too expensive,” Jihoon says. 

“Guess I’ll have to become rich, than,” Junhui replies cheekily. He steps off the escalator and heads for the nearest store without daring to look at Jihoon’s face. 

They wander in and out of a few stores without Junhui spotting what he needs. They spend a lot of time in a dollar store where Jihoon finds a carrot costume that he holds up with a grin. 

“For you,” Jihoon says. 

“Really?” Junhui asks, already knowing he’s going to wear it with pride even though Halloween is months away. 

“Yeah, it’s good,” Jihoon says. “You really have to wear it, okay?”

“Of course,” Junhui promises with a laugh. Jihoon grins happily.

“This mall sucks,” Junhui says as they exit the dollar store, carrot costume purchased.

“What are you even looking for?” Jihoon asks. Junhui stops walking and looks at him in surprise. 

“I didn’t say?” 

“Um, no,” Jihoon says, smiling at Junhui in that way that makes Junhui all flustered, and like he should be doing something way more interesting. 

“So you’re just following me around without knowing why?”

Jihoon shrugs. “I’m having fun.” 

Junhui grins. “Well. Good.” He clears his throat and starts walking again. “I’m looking for mistletoe.”

“It’s March,” Jihoon says as he hurries to catch up to Junhui’s longer strides. 

“Maybe that’s why it’s so hard to find.”

A few hours later, Junhui and Jihoon are huddled together outside Minghao’s door. In Junhui’s hand is the mistletoe they made from scratch after Jihoon dragged Junhui into a craft store and picked out fake berries and leaves with efficiency. 

“You can definitely reach the top of the doorway,” Jihoon whispers as he rolls a piece of tape for Junhui to stick to the stems of their creation.

“That’s not high enough,” Junhui responds, surveying the doorway. “Minghao is almost as tall as me and he’ll rip it down. It just needs to be a little bit higher, so they’ll still see it but won’t be able to reach it.” 

“I have a chair,” Jihoon offers.

“No time,” Junhui replies. “Seokminie’s already on his way.” He shoves the mistletoe into Jihoon’s hands before ducking down and wrapping his arms around Jihoon’s hips. He stands and lifts Jihoon into the air before Jihoon has a chance to realize what’s going on.

“ _Jun,_ ” Jihoon says, sounding scandalized. 

“Hurry!” Junhui hisses, hearing movement from inside Minghao’s apartment. “He’s coming!”

Jihoon slaps the mistletoe on the wall, Junhui drops him to his feet, and then they’re running for cover. The closest room with a door is the communal kitchen, and Junhui hustles Jihoon in there with a hand on his back. Jihoon closes the door behind them and they collapse against it, bursting into quiet laughter when they look at each other. 

“I can’t believe you actually just picked me up,” Jihoon says, face turning red.

“I told you, I’m a dancer,” Junhui says. “Plus, you’re really light.”

Jihoon opens his mouth to respond, but Junhui puts a finger to Jihoon’s lips. 

“He’ll hear us,” Junhui whispers. He inches toward the door, and cracks it open. From this vantage point he can just see the door to Minghao’s room. Jihoon ducks under his arm so he can peek out too, his head coming to rest just under Junhui’s chin, shoulder lightly pressed to Junhui’s chest. His hair is soft where it tickles Junhui’s chin.

It doesn’t take Seokmin long to appear, knocking on the door and stepping back to wait. Junhui can see the moment Seokmin sees the mistletoe. His head cocks in confusion, and when Minghao swings the door open, he jumps in surprise. 

“Seokmin-ah?” Minghao looks adorably confused, swamped in a large hoodie with his wire-framed glasses on. “What’s going on?” 

“Jun said we’re meeting here?” Seokmin said. 

Minghao shakes his hoodie sleeve back and checks his watch. “Yeah, not for another hour, I thought.”

Seokmin reaches into his pocket for his phone. 

“He told me two,” Seokmin says. “Sorry, I’ll just go and come back—”

“No, that’s stupid,” Minghao says. “Just come in.” 

Seokmin hesitates in the doorway, not quite crossing the threshold. 

“Um, why do you have mistletoe up?” 

Minghao shakes his head. “What are you talking about?”

Seokmin points up, and when Minghao steps out of the apartment to follow his finger, steps back hurriedly. Minghao stares at the mistletoe for a long moment before muttering under his breath. He turns to Seokmin and then freezes. 

“What?” Minghao mutters.

“What, what?” Seokmin sputters. “Let’s go in.”

He steps past Minghao quickly and enters the apartment. Minghao shoots a dirty look at the mistletoe before following him.

Junhui lets go of the door and Jihoon eases it shut.

“Sorry it didn’t work,” Jihoon says. 

“What?” Junhui looks down at Jihoon, who’s turned his face up to look at Junhui. “Well, they didn’t kiss, but it still sort of worked.”

“Really?”

“Did you see the way Hao looked at him?” Junhui asks. “It’s working.” 

Jihoon hums contemplatively and Junhui blinks when he realizes how close they are. They’re still pressed together by the door, even though they’re not spying anymore and they have the whole kitchen to spread out in. Jihoon seems to realize at the same time, and steps toward the stoves. 

“How much time do you have before you have to pretend to show up?” Jihoon asks. “Enough time for ramen?”

“There’s always time for food,” Junhui replies, stomach flipping over at Jihoon’s responding smile.

**Minghao**  
_You’re a dead man_

**Junhui**  
_😇_

*

“What’s wrong?” Jihoon asks, stepping back and letting Junhui into his room. Junhui flops onto Jihoon’s bed with a deep sigh. 

“Minghao is mad at me.”

“Isn’t Minghao always mad at you?”

Junhui huffs out a laugh. “Yeah. But for real this time. He won’t talk to me.”

Jihoon makes a sympathetic noise. Junhui feels the mattress dip as Jihoon sits on the end of the bed. It’s been almost a week since the mistletoe incident and there’s been no progress on the Minghao and Seokmin front, and radio silence from Minghao. 

“Maybe I shouldn’t have meddled,” Junhui admits. 

“What about true love?”

“Love is dead,” Junhui replies grumpily. 

“Oh?” Jihoon shifts. “That’s too bad.”

Junhui cracks his eyes open just the slightest bit, peering at Jihoon through his eyelashes. Jihoon is studying his hands, folded together in his lap. 

“I like your room,” Junhui says sliding his eyes shut again.

“Why?” Jihoon asks. “Your apartment is much nicer.”

“I like being with you,” Junhui replies.

“You— really?” Jihoon sounds shocked, and that won’t do. Junhui opens his eyes and sits up quickly. 

“Don’t sound so shocked,” Junhui says with a smile. “Did you really think I needed so much help?”

“Well, no,” Jihoon replies. 

“So why did you always come along?”

“I like being with you, too,” Jihoon says with a shrug. Junhui was hoping for the words, but they still hit him like a lightning strike. Jihoon glances up at him and then leaves his gaze there, steady and sure. “Don’t look so shocked.”

“This was all part of my master plan,” Junhui jokes. 

“The matchmaking was all a ruse?”

“Yeah,” Junhui says as Jihoon drifts closer. “Fuck those guys.”

Jihoon laughs and finally leans forward to kiss Junhui. 

*

“Where are we going?” 

Junhui squeezes Jihoon’s hand and urges him to walk a little faster. 

“You’ll see,” Junhui says. “You’ll like it, I promise.”

The house they arrive at isn’t anything special, but from their spot on the sidewalk he can hear the music playing inside. Jihoon looks interested when Junhui turns to grin at him.

“A party?”

Junhui grins at Jihoon. “You said you haven’t had time to party, so I found you one.”

“Do you know these people?” Jihoon asks as they climb the porch stairs. 

“Oh yeah,” Junhui reassures him. “Mingyu lives here with Jungkook, Wonwoo, a few other people I don’t know that well.”

“Oh, the infamous Mingyu,” Jihoon says with a grin. 

“Yeah,” Junhui says darkly. “That guy.”

It’s loud and sweaty when they get inside, as most house parties tend to be. Junhui sees a few people he knows and waves, and Jihoon seems to know a few people as well, but he doesn’t break off to talk to any of them. He tightens his hand around Junhui’s and lets himself be led throughout the crowd. 

Jihoon is always cute, but he’s especially nice to look at tonight in his ripped jeans and overly large sweater. His hands are sure as he pulls out cups and starts to mix them drinks.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Jihoon asks as he pours. 

Junhui smiles and bats his eyes. “I just like looking at you.”

Jihoon ducks his head and the tops of his ears turn pink as Junhui reaches out to tug him into his chest. 

“Flirt,” he says softly, extracting himself from Junhui’s hold and handing him his drink.

“Thank you,” Junhui says with a grin, leaning in for a kiss. Junhui does his best to lean down far enough that Jihoon doesn’t have to get up on his tiptoes, even though it makes him adorably mad when that happens. Jihoon smiles up at him when the break apart and then glances over his shoulder. His expression turns from happy to surprised. 

“Hey, Junnie.” Jihoon takes Junhui’s elbow and turns him around. 

“Junnie?” Junhui asks. “That is so cute. I love that — oh my _god._ ”

Junhui expected Minghao to be at this party, because Mingyu is their mutual friend and so are half the people here, but he wasn’t expecting to see Minghao kissing Seokmin against the wall.

“I can’t _believe_ it,” Junhui says. 

“Wasn’t this what you wanted?” Jihoon asks. 

“Well— _yes,_ but I didn’t expect it would actually — that they would really.” Junhui’s words get tangled up and lost on their way out of his mouth, so he just laughs instead. 

“Let’s go,” Junhui says, grabbing Jihoon’s hand again. “I have to find out how it happened. And I have to introduce you properly.”

“I’ve met Minghao though?”

“But not as my boyfriend,” Junhui says. “First, details. Then, I get to show you off to everyone.”

Jihoon ducks his head in embarrassment, but doesn’t stop Junhui from bringing him along as Junhui sets his sights on Minghao and Seokmin, ready to get some answers and bask in the feeling of being right all along.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [ Twitter!](https://twitter.com/guccitaeg)


End file.
